


Guilty Heart

by JoaquinTenedoraForte



Series: Autistic!House [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Autism, DBS, Epilepsy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaquinTenedoraForte/pseuds/JoaquinTenedoraForte
Summary: Summary: After Head & Heart, Wilson apologized to his best friend. They resume the ‘with benefits part of their relationship,’ but House has some medical problems from the DBS that Wilson needed to contend with in order for their relationship to be more. Now complete,Happy Pride!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guilty Heart  
> Rating: T for kissing and medical stuff  
> Paring: Gregory House/James Wilson (Friends With Benefits then blooming into something more) House/Cuddy/Wilson Friendship  
> Summary: After Head & Heart, Wilson apologized to his best friend. They resume the ‘with benefits part of their relationship,’ but House has some medical problems from the DBS that Wilson needed to contend with in order for their relationship to be more.  
> Chapter and words approximate: 10000 words 8 Chapters  
> Warnings: Some Violence  
> AN: I got the idea from a House/Foreman Story I read a while back, called Air Conditioner by AlanWolfMoon. I’m also going to use an abrupt writing style like in Shell Silverstein’s 1964 book; The Giving Tree, Which AlanWolfMoon used; So that I can better see my grammatical errors.

Wilson sighed, waiting for House’s seizure to end.

It had been three months since Amber’s death.

It had been two months since he and House reconciled. 

Three weeks since he and House started sleeping together again.

A week since he moved in Because House was having some issues chewing and swallowing; he was using a feeding tube, (he can only eat soft meals) Which he can’t prepare due to his paralyze lower left side and his aching right side. 

He was seizing every single day.

He had five today, which was low compared to his average of ten.

They were in the living room watching TV when this one occurred. 

House is now waking up.

“House, Are you with me?” 

“Wilson,” said House, looking at him.

“Do you know where you are?” 

“Living room… floor.”

Wilson sighed, relieved.

He felt relieved when House woke up knowing him.

Because usually, House didn’t recognize him a good ten minutes after seizing.

Today was a good day. 

The next morning, Wilson was preparing House’s feed when he heard a crash from the bedroom. 

He ran. He saw House on the floor crying.

This was one of his rare temporal lobe ones.

So he got the pre-filled shot of Ativan, he injected it to House’s system.

Wilson sighed. He felt a stab of guilt. 

He shouldn’t have asked House to save her life.

But House didn’t care.

Because he loved Wilson.

And he wanted him to be happy.

—————

Today was House’s first day back at work. 

He and Cuddy arranged a plan.

Because House was board. 

Taub left diagnostics to focus on surgery. 

While Foreman moved on to neurology.

And After her passing, Wilson didn’t want to work oncology anymore, too many deaths.

So he applied to be the co-department head. 

He and House, House dealt with the medical side and Wilson with the administrative. 

They had a case. 

He needed to wake House. 

“House, buddy, we need to go.” 

He woke but after a while seized. 

It was seven in the morning.

After a good ten minutes House came around. 

House stared at Wilson as if he didn’t know him. 

Then he asked. “Time?”

“It’s seven in the morning, we have a case.” 

House showered, while he dressed. 

He helped House into his left AFO’s, because of the balance issues House had been having. 

House was using elbow crutches which he hated like the plague.

He took his meds through a syringe, Phenytoin, and Oxycodone. 

They left the apartment.

Wilson’s right arm around House’s waist while they climb down the stairs from the apartment into the Corvette. 

Since House wasn’t allowed to drive Wilson needed a fast and cool car to haul House’s feet to the hospital. 

They got into the Hospital unharmed. 

Cuddy greeted them.

“Good morning, Doctor House, Doctor Wilson,” she said. 

House gave her an eye roll. 

“Good morning, Dr. Cuddy,“ 

When the two got to the office, it looked different. House’s desk was on the side facing the wall. There was a new desk beside it. 

He and House took the books home because the hospital servers computerize them.

There was a sofa-bed for when House slept.

There was an additional name in the door; Dr. James Wilson, MD. 

“Okay, ducklings,” House said when he opened the door from his office. 

Thirteen and Kuttner looked at him. 

“We have a case, 13-year-old kid, presenting with headaches and hallucinations. Go!” 

Wilson wrote the symptoms while House spoke to them; in big block letters. 

“That’s it?” Asked Thirteen looking at House and at Wilson.

Wilson sighed, annoyed. “Dr. Hadley, May I talk to you in my office?”

Thirteen joined him. “House is seizing, upwards to 10 per day. He can’t walk without the arm crutches, which he hates. But yesterday he played the whole Goldberg Variation.”

Thirteen rolled her eyes. “Why are you telling me this, Wilson?”

“Because, I— “ the argument was cut short by House seizing in the other room. 

“House? Do you know who I am? ”Asked Wilson when he knew that the seizure ended. 

“Wilson,” House said, Wilson sighed with relief.

“Patient?” Asked House looking between Kuttner, Thirteen and Wilson.

“Thirteen, go get an MRI, be there when the techs do it.”

“Kuttner, Go and get the family history.”

The two younger doctors left.

House stood up.

“Wilson,” said House. “Are you up for some breaking and entering today?”

Wilson looked at him then, nodded. 

“Coming?” 

House looked at Wilson, “Yeah.”

On the ride from the hospital, House looked skywards swallowing; one, two, three times. 

Automatism, Complex partial, Wilson thought.

“House?”

“What?” Said House, looking at him having recovered from the seizure.

Wilson sighed, “I should be the one to check the place.”

House glared at him. 

“House, If you had one at the place, I can’t haul your sorry ass in the car. We can’t call the cops.”

House sighed. “Guess, you’re right.”

The two got to the patient’s house. Wilson got out of the car, House sat there scowling. 

House knew that what he had sacrificed for Wilson was appreciated.

But he didn’t do it because Wilson asked, he did, because love him. 

And Wilson was worth the sacrifice. 

After Thirty minutes of searching, Wilson came back, he looked stunned. 

“Wilson, what happened?” Asked House. “What did you see?”

Wilson shrugged. “I can’t just believe that someone lived in that place.”

House knew that Wilson came from a nice family and a nice home.

And he, himself can’t believe some of the people who came to the clinic. 

“There are some people who aren’t that lucky, Wilson,” House said jokingly.

“I know that, but there is something in this house that I don’t know… sinister.” 

Then Wilson’s phone rang, “Hello.” The oncologist answered. “Its Thirteen,” He said When House asked.

“The father is refusing to have us test the kid’s head, Did you find something in the house?” Asked Thirteen.

“Yes, Their house is a meth lab,” Wilson said. 

“Wilson?” House asked. “You okay?”

Wilson was clearly shaken up by this, “Yeah.”

“We need to get out of here.”

They drove to back the hospital. 

“House, what are we going to do?” Wilson asked after a while. “We can’t obviously call the police on them?”

House thought for a bit, then he called Kuttner. “Kuttner, Its House, do a toxicity screen on the patient.”

“What drug should I test for?"

“Anything illegal.”

“Why?” 

“I’ll see you in the office, alright?” House hung up the phone. 

Wilson drove towards the Hospital in silence, because ever since the bus crash House had been having the terrible cluster headaches which House is now clearly suffering from it. 

When they got to the Hospital, House was sweating. “Not only does my head hurt my leg hurts as well.”

Wilson parked near the hospital entrance.

He jumped out of the car, as soon as he turned the engine off. 

He saw Cuddy, beckon her out. “House needs a wheelchair.”

Cuddy got a wheelchair, House was riving in agony. 

Wilson needed to carry him out of the car and outside. 

He was barely conscious, Wilson was scared. 

They got up to their office. When the fellows came Kuttner saw them from the elevator walking, Wilson was pushing House. 

“Kuttner,” Wilson called, “can you fixed the couch?”

Wilson carried House inside, their shared office. 

House was light in his arms he was maybe 150, twenty pounds underweight. 

Wilson could not afford to lose him, not after Amber.

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A couple of hours later

Wilson sighed, looking at a sleeping House.

House looked peaceful in sleep. 

Their pager went off. “House, wake up.” Said Wilson shaking House’s shoulder. 

“What’s going on, Wilson?” “Pager,“ said Wilson moving to help House up.

Wilson called Thirteen. “Hadley, what is going on there?”

“Wilson, I can’t talk right now, okay. Because the father wants to discharge the kid AMA.” Thirteen hung up the phone.Wilson sighed. He felt like sighing all the time.

“House, I need to check with the patient, all right?” 

House blinked rapidly.

He was having another partial seizure.

“My head hurts like it is being bombarded by a sled hammer.” Said House when he became aware of his surroundings again. 

“Wilson, when you go out can you draw the blinds?” Wilson was on his feet arranging the blinds. 

“House, I need to go see the patient.” He touched House on his shoulder and left.

Wilson entered the patient’s hospital room. He saw Thirteen in the room; watching their patient.

The father wasn’t there. 

Wilson took a deep breath and slid opened the door. 

Their patient, a 13-year-old boy named Patrick Benedict, looked pale and ill.

“Hi, my name is Dr. James Wilson my team and I are trying to figure out what’s going on.”

Thirteen looked at Wilson.  
“How is House doing?” She whispered.

“He’s fine, just resting.”

“So, what is the matter, Patrick?” Asked Wilson looking toward the direction of their patient.

“I am fine, Doctor.” “You told Doctor Hadley, that you were having some problems?” Said Wilson looking at his patient directly. 

“It’s my dad, he thinks I am crazy.” Said the boy whimpering. “Because I… told my best friend about our business.”Okay, thought Wilson threading lightly “We went to your place, Pat. Is it a meth lab?”Patrick, who was looking at the ground, the glance at Wilson; stunned. 

“He is going to send me to an Asylum.” “No, it won’t happen cause I am going to call the police on him,” Wilson said. 

“No, He will come after you and your team.” “It’s my duty.” 

The patient smiled, nervously. 

Wilson left and called CPS and the police. 

After this, he is going to draw the discharge papers for their patient. 

They are both technically the attending, him and House.

———

Wilson woke up to a trashing and seizing House. 

It had been a day since their most recent patient was discharged.  
House had a fever last night.

His seizure threshold is lower so this had been his fourth seizure of the day. 

It is only eight in the morning.

“House, Are you with me?” Asked Wilson while he rubbed House’s arm. 

House just stared blankly into space.

“House,” Wilson called again.

House looked at him, “Wilson.” “You with me yet, House?” Asked Wilson. “It's your forth today, I am sorry…”

He was cut off by House saying, “I want you to be happy.” 

Wilson looked at him and smiled. 

A genuine opened smile. 

“Thank you, House, I mean it."

Thirty minutes later, Cuddy called.

Wilson answered, “Hello.”“Wilson, its Cuddy, Is House up?” Cuddy asked authoritatively.

“Yeah, But, Cuddy, he had a fever and he’s seizing every couple of hours. So I don’t want to leave him.” 

“Okay, just call, if you need more time off, all right.” 

They hang up. Wilson made them pancakes, one of House’s ‘allowed foods’. 

He cut it in bite size pieces for him. 

He led House out of the bedroom, after cooking.

They both sat on the couch eating pancakes.

—- 

It was the middle of the night. 

House’s leg ached more than usual on the Oxycodone.   
He had the flu. 

House felt like puking. 

Wilson was right beside him on the bed. “Wilson, wake up.”

“What? House, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Asked Wilson, looking worried.

House puked all over the bed. 

“I am sorry.” Said House looking to Wilson, full of remorse. 

“Oh, House, oh, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I’ll be good, I am good, sorry, Dad,” House said. “I don’t want to go to an ice bath.” 

Wilson didn’t know if House was having a panic attack or he’s having a temporal lobe seizure. He had his answer when he touched House on the shoulder. 

House flinched. House had been abused. “House, Are you with me?” House opened one eye, “Wilson, What’s going on?”Wilson was hugging him close. 

“House, I am sorry, for every time your father was here I push you to go spend time with your folks. Because I didn’t know, I thought you were just being a brat not wanting to see his parents and also, House, I love you, too.”

“Yeah, I know.” Said House kissing Wilson on the cheek.

They slid down, arms and legs intertwined.

—-

The next morning, House was up before Wilson. 

He was watching his friend, his lover sleep.Wilson looked good.

He always thought Wilson looked good.

He hadn’t watch somebody sleep, since Crandall, not even Stacy.

Wilson opened his eyes.

Wilson felt House’s body, he felt warm.

“God, House, I need to check your temperature.”

Wilson got up and got the thermometer.When he got back to the bedroom; House is having a partial seizure.

“House, Are you okay?” Asked Wilson.

House nodded.

Then Wilson added. “House, if you have another one or if your temperature is 103 or more, I am taking you to the hospital.”

House’s temperature is 103.2. “House, get dress, now, we need to go.” 

House glanced over towards at Wilson and towards the dresser and got a jacket, he felt cold. 

Even if it was dry and sunny outside.

“House, go.” Said Wilson. He helped House out of the car. He didn’t even luck their apartment door.

Wilson drove fast, to the hospital.

House would have mock Wilson if he had the energy for it.

They got to the hospital.

When the two got to the hospital, Cameron saw them.

“House, Wilson, What’s going on?” 

Wilson was practically carrying House.

“He has a fever of a 103, also his seizure threshold is a little higher, I think he has a UTI and not the flu.” Said Wilson because he told Cuddy that House had the flu. 

“Okay,” said Cameron. “I’ll admit him.”

An hour and a half later House set up in a private room.

They did a blood test on him. 

An hour and a half later Cameron is with House and Wilson.

“House, the test shows that you have Microcytic Anemia.” 

Wilson and House looked at each other, in surprise.

“As you know,” said Cameron. “The treatment for Anemia is Vitamin C and Iron supplements. So here is your first shot of both Vitamin C and Iron.”After chatting about Chase and her, Cameron left.

“I hate being a patient.” House snarled. 

“I am sorry.” Said Wilson climbing into House’s bed. 

They fall asleep. 

After a while, Cuddy went to check on House, what she saw amazed her; Wilson was sleeping next to House Hugging him close.

It was endearing to watch them. 

After a few minutes, Wilson woke. “Microcytic anemia,” he whispered, as not to wake House. 

Cuddy frowned, worried. “House is a stubborn pig, I know he will be fine.” She said reassuringly. Wilson smiled.

“Yeah, I know, thank you, Lisa.”

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, House was discharged.

They went straight home. 

When they got there their apartment looked as if it was broken into.

It looked as if a hurricane blew into it. 

There were books all over the floor, the coffee table is facedown. 

Their instruments were smashed.

Wilson noticed House shiver.

House looked distort about this, but he wasn’t angry, which wasn’t good for House.

Wilson knew that House was sad he braced himself for a House meltdown, later; whenever later may be. 

“I’m calling the cops.” Said Wilson touching House’s arm. 

He dialed 911. 

A voice answered. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” 

“There had been a break-in at our apartment.”“When?”

“I don’t know when it happened; my boyfriend just got back from the hospital.” “Okay, sir, calm down,” The dispatcher said. As Wilson started panicked. “Can you give me your address, sir?”

“We are at 221 Baker Street, door B.” He said. 

“The police will be there in 10 minutes, sir.” They hung up. Wilson glanced toward House.

House wore a blank expression.

He looked shocked. 

Wilson walked toward him. 

“House? Are you okay?” Asked Wilson.

“Yeah, I am fine, it's not that a drug dealer broke into our apartment.” Said House sarcastically.Wilson hid his smile despite himself, ‘our apartment’ he thought. 

Wilson sighed. 

They waited for five minutes.

After five minutes there were sirens outside. 

Wilson walked to the apartment door. House followed him.

A tall lanky policewoman with short hair and hazel brown eyes looked at them.“Hi, My name is Detective Georgina Anderson, from Princeton PD, There’s somebody who reported a break in?” “Yeah,” Said Wilson and House in perfect unison. 

“What happened, Mister—““Doctor,” Wilson corrected, not because of propriety, but because of identity. Mister House and Mister Wilson were simply not them. “Doctor Wilson and Doctor House.”  
“Dr. Wilson?”Wilson took a deep breath and said; “The diagnostic team at Princeton Plainsboro treated a 13-year-old boy Patrick Benedict, The child confess to us that his father was a meth dealer.”“Wait?” Anderson asked. “You mean Peter Benedict .”“House?” Asked Wilson for confirmation. “Yeah, the dad’s name is Peter Benedict.” 

Anderson sighed motioning Wilson to continue. 

Wilson continued. “He told me that he told his best friend about their business. When I told him that I will call the cops on his father Patrick told me not to bother cause his father will seek revenge against me and my team.” He shrugged. “Guess the kid is right.”

Meanwhile, House was getting angrier, thinking about what happened to his piano. Wilson noticed him, “Can I talked to my partner in private?” He spoke quietly. 

Anderson gave House a cursory glance and let them go. “I will just be outside.”“House? What’s wrong?” Asked Wilson touching House on the arm.“My piano,” House said.

“House, It’s okay, I promise you I am going to buy you a Steinway,” Wilson said quietly. “Calm down, okay?”House nodded. 

Thirty minutes later, of them rocking back and forth.

Wilson hugged House to him. 

Anderson touched Wilson by the shoulder.

“You need to go somewhere safe, this place is an active crime scene.” She told Wilson quietly.

“Okay,” 

He helped House to his feet. 

“Where should you think we go?” He asked the detective.

“Somewhere safe,” She said.

“Cuddy’s,” House suggested quietly, too quietly for Wilson’s liking.

“Cuddy it is,” Wilson said smiling. “I’ll call her.”He dialed Cuddy’s number. She answered at the first ring, “Wilson.”

“Yeah, we have a problem.” He said slowly. “Can we stay in your guest bedroom for a while?”“Wilson, what’s going on?

”“I’ll explain when we go there, are you in? I need to know.”

He heard Cuddy sigh. “Yeah, of course,” They ended the call after the niceties.

They packed.

At least the bedroom wasn't damaged. 

There were two guitars under the bed. Wilson packed them too. Anderson nodded.

“House,” Wilson called. “Let’s go.”They drove to Cuddy’s house. Followed by the police. 

——  
When they got to Cuddy’s place, House was getting really angry.  
Wilson wasn't surprised, though. 

He knew this could happen. He helped a fuming House out of the car and into Cuddy’s House.

They rang the bell.

Cuddy came and open the door. 

When she saw House she looked up. She didn’t even notice the cops.

The cops left.

“Wilson?” Asked Cuddy looking towards him.

“Lisa, I need your room, please. He is going to explode. I’ll explain later.” Said Wilson to Cuddy.

“You’re scaring me, Wilson.” She went to her guest room. And fixed it. 

Meanwhile, outside the bedroom, she heard Wilson talking to House. After fixing the room, she went outside. 

What she saw stab at her heart, House was rocking back and forth, he was crying and In near hysterics. 

She looked towards Wilson. 

“Wilson, what’s going on?” 

“Later," said Wilson leading House who joined Wilson without glancing towards Cuddy.

Fifteen minutes later, the room was silent, Wilson went outside closing the door. He sat on Cuddy’s couch. 

“Care to tell me why my best doctor was on the floor like an autistic person?” She said almost angrily. 

“Lisa, As you know, I can’t confirm nor deny it.” Said Wilson looking down. “But what happened was there is a break in at our apartment, his piano was destroyed, They mutilated the keyboard and his banjo and guitars except,” Wilson glanced towards the two travel size Martin guitars, “those.”

Cuddy wasn’t able to say a word for a long while. She knew that House valued his privacy. That apartment was a sentimental place; for him, it was House’s first real property.

“So what happened?” Wilson sighed looking at the ground. 

“That patient, Cameron gave us from the ER the first day House and I came back.” 

Cuddy nodded.

Wilson continued, “The patient’s father was a drug dealer.“ 

“Oh my god!” Cuddy looked at Wilson. 

“We went to their place, House and I. Inside their shed the father keeps a meth lab. The kid told his best friend and that his father brought him to PPTH to be brought upstairs to psych. I called the cops on him.“

Wilson sighed.

“When House and I got back from the hospital this afternoon we opened the door to the apartment, it was strung out, the neighbor said they saw them they thought it was me. Cause they were quiet.”

Wilson heard a fuss from the bedroom. House came out looking dejected. Wilson’s heart clenched. “House?” House didn’t answer.

Shut down; Wilson realized. 

House’s gait was slow and halting because he doesn’t have the leg brace, he was using the arm crutch. 

Wilson touched House on the arm to test If he will flinch, no flinching, So, House had it bad. 

“What’s going on?” Asked Cuddy looking worried. 

Wilson sighed he needed to say something. 

“Yes, Cuddy, House is Autistic, I have known, all this time since he was diagnosed two years ago, he is having shut down.”

She had known that there was something wrong with him other than being a genius diagnostician. It’s not the time to get angry at them. 

“Can I help?” She asked Wilson. “And also, Wilson, how long does shut down occur?”

“No, but thanks and his shut down lasts until the next day.”

House sat close to Wilson.

They watch television all night. 

House had three seizures that night. 

It was four in the morning when House got out of his shut down

.“Wilson, I'm back.” 

 

End of Chapter 3  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, at 10, House walked into Cuddy’s living room. 

Wilson and Cuddy were talking. 

Then he remembered what happened.

It registered the hurt, the anger, the humiliation. 

He wanted to be swallowed by the ground.

He stormed back to Cuddy’s guest room.

As he shut the door Wilson and Cuddy heard.

Running, worried footsteps. 

“House,” called Wilson knocking on the bedroom door. 

It was luck. 

“Cuddy, Do you have your key?”

“Yes,” Cuddy went and get the keys to the bedroom door. 

She handed Wilson the keys. 

Wilson opened the door to House having a seizure. 

“House?” Wilson called after 10 minutes. 

“House?” Wilson called again after another 10. 

This time House gave him a weak smile. 

Wilson sighed, relieved. 

“House, you need a CT scan.”

“Why?”

“Cause I don’t know if you hit your head or not, I didn’t see when you collapse.” Said Wilson kissing House on the forehead. 

“Yeah, Let’s go!” 

They left for the hospital. 

On the way to the hospital House said, “Wilson, there’s someone following us.”

“What?” “You heard me, Wilson, don’t be an idiot and make me repeat myself.”

The car a black Ford Expedition was three cars behind them. 

“Oh, shit.” Said Wilson looking at House. 

They took a different route.

House and Wilson got to the hospital with shaken up expressions on their faces. 

Fortunately, the black SUV didn’t follow them, which made were nervous.

They both thought of two years ago when House was cornered in his conference room and was shot.

House and Wilson made their way straight up to HR, to submit forms for personal days. 

The clerk a 50-year-old woman asked; “Why are you taking time off?” House and Wilson looked at each other and sighed in unison. Wilson spoke.

“There is a man who is on a vendetta towards us. We are skipping town because it's dangerous. If Kuttner and Hadley want to contact us with a case they can call me or him.” Said Wilson pointing towards House. 

“Okay,” The clerk nodded. 

House and Wilson left instantly.

Their next stop was Cuddy’s office. 

Cuddy was swamp with paperwork.

House pushed opened the door with the tip of his left crutch like always. 

Cuddy looked up and said. “House,” and she looked at the oncologist. “Wilson, Why are you two here?” “You know about the drug dealers, Cuddy,” said Wilson. “We needed some time off, And with House seizing every few hours, we can use some time off.” 

“Are you going to be locatable by cell, House?” Cuddy turned to House. “Yes,” House said. “We’ll even bring our laptops.”

“Okay,” she said. “Stay safe, guys.”

“Wilson, where are you two going? I need to know.” Cuddy asked.

“To my parents' place,”

“Say hi form me.”

“Yes, I called her this morning.” Wilson rubbed at the back of his head. “Also, Lisa, House needs a CT, I didn’t know if he hit his head earlier in the today." “Okay, it will be booked, have a safe trip.”

“One more thing, Lisa; Can you get him a prescription for, Phenytoin, Oxycodone, and Ativan.”

She handed Wilson Three prescriptions. 

Wilson, House, and Cuddy went to radiology. 

There were two techs in the lab, Cuddy shooed them out. 

As soon as they left Wilson to help House in the CT booth. 

After 20 minutes, Wilson didn’t see anything, they paged Foreman.“Hi, you paged me?” “Yeah, This is House’s CT scan, I need your second opinion.”

“There is nothing here,” Said Foreman after looking at the scan for twenty minutes.

They left the hospital without any hitches. 

—-

They were at the interstate highway, headed Boston where Wilson’s parents live. His parents had known he was bisexual since Wilson was 18. And also they knew his on and again relationship with House.

Their relationship with House was great, They loved him from the moment they met him. When he was dating Amber, they went to Boston for Passover weekend. His father said; why didn’t you just bring Greg here?

They got to Boston without any hitch. 

“House, we're here,” said Wilson.

They climb out of the car.

Wilson helped House climb with great difficulty. 

When they got In front door. 

“James,” Maria Wilson, Wilson’s mom said looking at his son and at House. “Greg, How have you been?

” House just blinks rapidly, Maria, who was a nurse frowned. “James, he’s seizing.” Wilson touched House on the arm, “Are you okay?”  
House nodded. 

“Where’s Dad?” Asked Wilson holding House by the arm.

“Your dad is inside, James,” Maria said. 

"What happened to Greg, he is using arm crutches, Jimmy, also he had a complex partial in front of me, care to say anything, James?” 

“I’ll tell you later, mom is the guess room okay, he needs to rest, I promised you, mom, later.”

Wilson led House inside the guest room. 

15 minutes later Wilson left House to sleep. 

“Mom, It's my fault House seize.” Said Wilson looking toward his mother.

“What? You didn’t cause him to seize.”

Wilson took a deep breath.

“I asked Greg to do a procedure to save Amber’s life, I know it’s a long shot because at that point ” Coming from nowhere his father Dr. Samuel Wilson slapped James on the face.

“What the hell, Dad?” Wilson asked, surprised. 

“If I were his father, James, I am going to kill you. That kid did so much for you, I really don’t know what he sees in you, honestly. James Wilson, I heard so much about you and House, they tell me that House is the bad guy, but you are honestly the worst. Who asked a friend you have known a decade and a half to save a woman you have known for what, a half year?”

“I hated Amber, James, you asked him to save that woman, you know as well as I do that there is nothing he could do for her. That because of the damaged to her heart and kidneys, she needed two organs. You had sat in the transplant committee, James. Do you think that they will give her two organs?”

“No,” Wilson said quietly. 

The way his father explain it, it made perfect sense. Amber is dead the moment the doctor at Princeton General prescribes the Amantadine.

This time House woke up, he strolled toward Wilson.

Samuel was shocked when House kissed his son.

“Sam,” said House quietly. “I choose to do the procedure, I am an adult, It was my choice.” Sam sighed. “Yeah, I am sorry about my son, Gregory.” “Yeah, I know. Can we eat now? I am hungry.”

“Gregory, what do you want to eat?” Maria asked, moving towards the kitchen.”Do you want a burger? ”Wilson said quietly. “House can’t eat burgers, mom.”

“Why?” Maria asked. Sam interjected. “He is having trouble swallowing, right, Greg.” 

House nodded.

“You’re on a G-tube. Thanks to you.” 

Sam glared at Wilson. 

“So what can you eat, Greg?” she asked. 

“Soups, coffee, pancakes, and fries, pizza; nothing too hard.” Said House. She sighed. “I can make clam chowder or we can order pizza from dominos.”

“Pizza,” The three men all said in almost perfect unison. 

Sam called for pizza. They all ate in the living room while they watch television. 

After eating, House and Wilson retreated to bed.

End Of Chapter 4  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days later…

House and Wilson were at a local Boston theater, watching a movie.

They were watching the Dark Night. 

The movie was incredible. 

After the film, They were in the middle of the theater; when House’s phone started to ring.

He answered at the first ring. 

“Hello,”there was sniffing from the other side.

“Hello,” House repeated louder this time.

a strangle sub.

“Greg.”

House looked at the caller ID.

It was Blythe: “Mom.”Blythe took a deep breath. “Dad, he passed this morning.” 

Wilson was looking at House all this time. 

He noticed when House started to stim. He was playing with the button on his left calf. 

Wilson noticed House closing off, shutting down. 

He got the phone from House’s hand, which was shaking. 

“Hello, Blythe, it’s James Wilson.”

“Hi, James, John died.” She said she was all business when she asked. 

“Will you take him here, he needs to give his father’s eulogy. You know how he is. The funeral will be in two days.” 

“Yeah, I know, how he is, and I’ll see what I can do .” He said almost angrily. House was on the floor of the lobby, rocking slightly. 

“House,” no answer. 

He crouched down in front of him, “House.”House looked at him a tiny bit.

He felt relieved when he saw House’s eyes connected with his for the briefest of seconds. 

“House, stand up, I am taking you back to the house.” Wilson dragged House through the theater. 

A good fifteen minutes later they were in their Corvette.

They were headed back to Wilson’s parent's place in silence. 

“House, We’re here,” Wilson announced necessarily. Wilson unbuckled House’s seat belt.

This is bad, very bad. House hadn’t recovered from the break in yet, now his father’s death. Hell, he wasn’t over the brain injury after Amber’s death.

House wasn’t there, emotionally. 

“House,” called Wilson looking through House’s blank eyes. 

“Wilson,” House whispered softly.

It was hard for House during an emotionally charged situation to speak. 

“House, Come on, look at me.” Wilson urged him, turning the car off. 

House looked at him his eyes were brimming with tears.

“House, I love you.” Said Wilson helping House past the car door.

When they reach the front door of the house, Samuel Wilson saw his son and his son’s boyfriend in an embrace. 

Closer examination, however, James was nearly carrying Greg.

“What the hell happened, James?” His father asked looking towards Wilson. 

“Dad, can we get him situated first.” They walked past Maria, who looked worried. 

Wilson put House in the bed.

He left the bedroom looking worried. He stepped to the living room 

“Dad, as you know House has autism, His father died, House is in the middle of a shut down right now.”“Oh my god,” said Maria sympathy all over her brown eyes, “poor boy.”

“No, mom, Do not offer him your sympathies.”

“Why?” 

Wilson sighed. “He had a difficult childhood.” It was an understatement and he knew it. 

Maria looked as if she is going to be sick. 

—-

The next morning, Wilson woke up to House looking at him.

He felt relieved that House wasn’t in a shot down mode. 

Then he spoke, “I thought about it, Wilson, last night while you were sleeping, I want to his funeral I want to see him dead, Wilson also I want to give a eulogy.” 

Wilson looked apprehensive for good measure. 

Then he nodded. 

“Okay.” 

They said goodbye to Samuel and Maria, for now, they are coming back for the car and their things. 

They booked a plane from Boston to Wyoming.

House slept on and the plane for two hours of the four-hour flight. 

When the got to the ground House felt nervous, he was holding Wilson’s hand.

They went to pick up the rental.

They drove to a hotel. 

They went for a nap.

After three hours, Wilson woke to House having a tonic-clonic seizure, in his sleep. He didn’t even wake. 

After 10 minutes Wilson shook House on the shoulder. 

“House, you know who I am?” 

“Wilson,” The younger man sighed, relieved.

They went downstairs to the hotel restaurant. 

They ordered cheese pizza and coke. After eating they went upstairs, holding hands. 

When they get off the elevator, they were kissing the hallway. 

As soon as they were inside they lock room they took each other’s clothes off. 

They fell as sleep as soon as they've done with their activities. 

——

House and Wilson went to House’s parent's place. 

The house was a colonial, it was larger than Wilson’s parent's place, meanwhile, Wilson’s parents were professionals.

“My mom and dad both came from well off family. I didn’t get scholarships mainly cause we leave outside the US, my Oma & Opa paid for med school.” House said as an explanation, to Wilson’s unspoken question.

They entered the house. 

The wake was in the leaving room.

As soon as House and Wilson entered, Blythe approached them hugging, kissing their cheeks. 

Wilson hugged her and House didn’t.

She frowned slightly and looked at her son’s thin body.

“What happened, Greg?” House looked at Wilson who shrugged.

“I am anemic, mom, lack of iron. I am fine, other than that.” 

“Oh, Greg! You have been working yourself to death.” 

The ceremony began. 

House tune out a lot of it.

Wilson held House’s hand when his father’s best friend spoke about their good times.

Then Blythe spoke, “Here is our son Gregory, with a few words about his father.”

House walked with great difficulty to the podium.

He looked at the crowd of people.

House shivered, Wilson thought that he was having a panic attack. 

Wilson looked worried.  
He started to speak.

“When I was younger, he never told me that he was proud of me. Even if I got a perfect score on a test. He will just chug it out on how smart I was. When I played for a concert; he wouldn’t even go.”

House sighed looking at all of them, his father’s comrades, his extended family, his mother, and lastly Wilson; his blue eyes rested on Wilson when he continued.

“I don’t know that he can hear me. But I just wish that he would accept that I am not like him. I wish he could’ve accepted that I don’t like playing football or didn’t like collecting guns. I wish he could have accepted me for being a fag, and not push me at a Jesus camp in Montana. Because I love him so much even if there are conditions to his love.”

House went down the podium into Wilson’s arms.

Wilson led him outside. “I am very proud of you, very proud of you.” House wanted to cry but he can’t cry in front of everybody. 

Wilson knew that his lover is going to shut himself down, so he leads House to their rental car.

House sat shotgun, rocking back and forth. 

Wilson drove House to the Hotel in silence, the lead House inside their hotel room, and rock with him; telling him quietly. 

“I love you, and everything is going to be okay, I am very proud of you,” over and over again.

Eventually, House fell asleep.

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They got back to Princeton, after three more days in Boston. 

They walk hand in hand to the front doors.

Lisa Cuddy saw them.

“How are you? You two have a grand vacation?”

Wilson glared at her.

“If you mean a grand vacation, I saw the love of my life seize or in a shutdown mode every couple of hours, so it’s not a pretty sight, Cuddy.”

House was smirking at Wilson.

Cuddy stood there, stun. 

It was just a tasteless joke.

House and Wilson move out of the lobby into an elevator. 

“Wilson," said House, “look at you, you outed us in the whole hospital.”

“Yeah, I know,” the elevator ding opened to Wilson kissing House.

Thirteen and Kuttner stood outside the elevator door with stun expressions.

House smirked.

“As If you didn’t know! Okay, my ducklings, follow Daddy. We have a case.”

The three followed House to the conference room. 

Wilson wrote the symptoms on the whiteboard. 

“48-year-old male,” House said, then stopped and blank out, shook his head.

The ducklings didn’t notice but Wilson did.

Urinalysis 

Ataxia 

Memory loss

Fever

Seizures

“Go!” Said House.

“Does the patient have an infection?” Asked Kuttner.

“It can be a simple UTI.” Suggested Thirteen.

“Hello, Memory loss and Ataxia.” Said House, rolling his eyes. “It is not just a simple UTI, Thirteen.” 

“Cancer,” Wilson suggested.

“You're an oncologist, Wilson. Think outside the box.” 

“It fits, House, those are all cancer symptoms.” 

“No, It’s Not ” Said House. 

“Yes, it is,” Wilson said, recognizing a temporal lobe seizure.

“No, it is not.” 

“Thirteen,” Wilson said in an undertone. “Go, and Get the office and get his meds, Ativan. And you, Kuttner, go and get the patient an MRI of the head.” Kuttner left. 

Wilson was dragging House to their shared office, He helped House lie down in the sofa bed. 

Three hours later, Wilson and House were arguing about their patient when Kuttner got back to the office. 

“House is right, no tumor in this guys brain,” Kuttner announced. 

A beeping sound. 

Wilson and Kuttner ran, House was left there thinking.

“The patient is peeing blood.” Wilson and Kuttner said in unison.

House was watching a show. 

He muted the TV.

“Actually, Wilson is right,” said House.“The patient has cancer, but it is not brain cancer, but its cancer, Paraneoplastic syndrome; Go and find the tumor, stat.”

The two younger doctors left.

Wilson came back to House riving on the floor.

“House, You okay?” 

“Leg hurts,” House said.

Wilson was holding House by the arm. “Did you fall, House?” 

“No, it’s cramping.”

Wilson knew that House is lying to him however, he didn’t have the energy to confront House right now.

“How long have you been sitting there, House?” 

“I don’t know.”“Did you have a seizure?” “Uh huh,”

“Ah, so you fell.” Wilson surmised. “You want a hand up?” Wilson gave House a hand up. 

“ By the way, the patient has stage four bladder cancer,” Wilson said handing House his crutches.

Wilson locked up. 

They left the hospital. 

“House, you want to order out or you want to eat?” Asked Wilson when they were at an intersection headed to their hotel. House didn’t answer him.

Wilson looked at House worried. 

“House?” “I should be in our apartment right now. I should be playing my god damm piano not stuck in a hotel.” Said House angrily.

Wilson knew that House hated force change. He should be with his books and his piano, which gave Wilson an idea. 

“House, you want to play the piano at the hotel?” 

House nodded reluctantly.

They went straight to the dining hall where there was an antique piano. 

House went straight to the piano, followed by Wilson.

He sat there, fingers ghosted over the keys.

House played from classical to pop, from Bach to the Beatles. 

He played it beautifully. 

They were there for three and a half hours.

House was beaming at Wilson the whole time he was playing.

The hotel patrons gave House a standing ovation.

House was too sore to move after his impromptu concert.

Wilson needed to support House’s weight.

But he was happy to support House.

When they got to their room House was aching. 

Wilson needed to inject House with morphine. 

House was out like a light. 

Wilson looked at House.

House didn’t look good. 

He looked pale because he has anemia. 

Wilson hugged House to him. 

“I love you, House, so much.”   
—-

The next morning, House woke up first.

“Wilson, I want to move out of the apartment, after the investigation.” He said practicing his speech to Wilson.

Wilson heard, though. 

House sat there surprised. 

“House, what did you say?” He asked. 

“I want to move out of our apartment.”

Wilson sat there stunned, usually, House didn’t like change. 

House looked at him his blue eyes weary.

“Wilson, I want to by a home that it was ours.” Said House while kissing Wilson on the lips and cheeks.

“Okay, will move.” “I have been looking for a condo, I’ve found what I wanted.” “Where is it?” 

“At Johnston Street,” said House.Wilson sighed.

It was a two bedroom condo, with a spacious living room/dining room kitchen two bath type; the condo was a penthouse. 

It was beautiful. 

“It can be ours, if you want, Wilson.”

‘What?”

House rolled his eyes.“My father died, in his will, he gave me five hundred thousand.” Explained House. 

Wilson sat the hotel bed flabbergasted. “I love the condo, thank you.”

“I’ll call Bonnie, later.”

House and Wilson started kissing each others lip….

After they made love, they had fallen as sleep again.

House called Bonnie before they went to work. 

They made an offer. 

They had decided to check out the apartment before they go back to work. 

Wilson drove the Corvette to their ‘new condo’. 

Bonnie opened the door to Wilson and House holding hands. 

She looked at them and at their hands and sighed. 

“James, Greg, How are you?” 

Her tone professional but the eyes knowing.

“I know that your affairs were with him, I am over it.”

They both shook her hands.  
This was good.

They are getting the condo.

Three weeks is the time it took for House to get used to their new condo.

Every time Wilson dove past the road leading to their old apartment, he gets nervous. 

One time he almost needed medicating.

Wilson knew that House is scared. 

They bought a piano, it was a baby grand Steinway.

House played it every day.

They used the other bedroom for a study. 

They bought the books back.

Everything is all right in the world.

Except for House’s seizures, which was increasing. 

——

A few months 

Wilson sighed as House seized.

He was averaging 20 seizures per day, it was a half of it partial and half is a clonic tonic.

It was hard to see him come out of his seizure and not know where he was. 

House is on twice his dosage which is dangerous for his liver.

He can’t go on like this.

“House, we need to change this.” House blinked at him.

“I know,” 

“I have an idea, pacemaker for the brain,” Wilson said.

“We could.” Was House's reply, “I am scared.” He admitted after a while.

 

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three days later, they are at Mass General, neurology department, for anonymity.

Dr. Jackson is explaining to House and Wilson what they are planning to do. 

They are sat at a conference table. 

“We are going to put this implant which we called the WAND on to your brain. It will be stimulating the electrical function to your brain.”

“What are the risked of the procedure?” Asked Wilson for House, who is lost in his own mind. “Cause, I can’t afford to see him seize every day.” 

“As you know you guys, you are both Doctors, all surgery has risk, and with his history of clotting…” Jackson’s voice trailed off.

Wilson looked House. 

“Okay, if you plan to do the surgery here… “

“I want to do it.” Said House.

“House, We should talk about this.”

“There is nothing to talk about, Wilson. I want to be as seizure free as possible .” Said House quietly. 

“Until then, Dr. House,” Jackson said looking at House.

Wilson rolled his eyes. They left.

The two went to Wilson’s parents' place for the night.

Wilson held House’s hand, the whole drive.

When they got the place, House was asleep.

It will be much easier not to wake House.

House wasn’t heavy he had lost so much weight.

He lifted House.

He was so scared that he can do this.

Because House is taller but he can carry him like an overgrown child.

Sam opened the door, then let James and Greg inside the house.

Wilson look House to the downstairs guest room.

Wilson closed the door, his father was outside wanting an explanation.

Wilson sighed and looked at his father and admitted; “I am scared, Dad. He is so thin, that I can really carry him.”

“I know, James, you love him a lot.” Said Sam, looking at his son with knowing eyes.

They moved to the living room. 

Wilson sat opposite his father. 

They sat there in silence for a while watching TV.

“How had the meeting went?” 

Wilson shrugged. “House wants to do the surgery.” “And you are apprehensive,” Sam said knowingly. “

Yes,” Wilson replied. “I am scared.”

“James, first and for most Greg Is an adult; He can do whatever he wants, what you can do is to support him.”

“I know; I just don’t want to lose my best friend and the love of my life,” Wilson said sobbing.

“I know, James, I know.” 

“Thank you, dad,” he said. 

That night Wilson laid awake murmuring in House’s ear.

“I love you, so much, please don’t leave me alone.” He said over and over again.

He was scared.

The next morning Wilson woke up to House seizing. 

He sighed.

It had been a long one.

After the seizure House wasn’t breathing.

“Come on, House, breathe for me,”Wilson called Sam into the room.   
They called 911. 

After five minutes the ambulance is there.

House started Breathing.

Wilson sighed.

When they go to Mass General; House was rush to surgery.

Wilson just wanted his House back.

—-

The first thing House saw was Wilson’s tear stain face.

He was somewhere not in Princeton; he was in Boston.

In Mass General, He remembered the surgery.

He remembered agreeing to the surgery. 

But It should be next week.

Wilson was asleep.

House didn’t want to wake him.

His head was aching.

He pressed the call bottom. 

A nurse came in after s short while.

“What do you want Dr. House?” She asked, moving towards House’s bed.

He spoke softly. “What the hell happened?”

“You had emergency surgery,” The nurse said flipping through a chart. 

“For epilepsy, because you stopped breathing at home.”   
He frowned; looking at Wilson's hand in his.

“Okay,” She told House. “I’ll page Dr. Jackson.” She left.

Wilson woke up to House looking at him tiredly.

“House, you’re awake.” 

“My head hurts, so much.” Said House. 

“House, you need to stay awake for the testing.” 

Jackson opened the door.

“Dr. House, you’re awake.” He stated. “I needed to test your brain function.”

After test which he passed with flying colors; House falls asleep. 

Wilson smiled.

Wilson thought as he watched House sleep; that from the first meeting in New Orleans, that House was it for him.

He knew that even whoever wife or girlfriend there was there is nothing to compare to House.

He often got bored with women; with House… it is because he loved House.

During his whole relationship with Amber, he missed him.

After Amber’s death; he left because he was tired of House self-destructive and impulsive behavior.

But when Cuddy called him the time House was on the verge of mental breakdown; he knew that it went too far, he is being selfish towards House.

At that point he realized that he can’t leave House ever; He should stick by House from sickness and health.

—-

Two months later… 

December, a warm Winter

House grinned.

It was his first time on the road in his new Cam Am Spider; that Wilson bought him.

He missed his old Honda, but with his balance issues and his left leg, he can’t ride that bike.

Wilson was pressed to him.

They were going to a Christmas fair. 

He loved fairs. 

They mounted the bike in the handicap spot.

Wilson handed House his crutches.   
Wilson walked in his right side; so that he can catch House if he fell.

They got their picture taken at the booth.

House was enjoying himself.

Wilson was enjoying looking at House.

After the fair, they went out to eat.

The restaurant wasn't packed when they got there.

They got a seat and ordered their meal.

“House,” Said Wilson looking at him. “Let’s get married.” House looked at him; shook his head. “No,”

Wilson’s face fell. “W… why?”

“Because I have the ring, I should be the one to proposed, you moron.”

House didn’t look at him which was fine, these kinds of things made House anxious. 

“Wilson, I noticed you that time in New Orleans not cause of the divorce papers but because of your prim and proper. That time we first made love I was scared cause I was falling in love with you, Wilson. And you’re a serial cheater, I trusted you, however. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Yes,” Wilson said quietly. “I love you too.

”After eating they went back home.

Two days later…

Cuddy watched House and Wilson walk through the front desk.

She saw them every day but there is something different with their stride.

Then As they signed their names in she saw it; they were wearing matching rings.

She grinned and approached her friends.

“Congratulations!” She said.

House and Wilson smirked.

“100 bucks,” House said.

Wilson sighed and handed House a 100 dollar bill.

“Oh, and I mean it.” 

She hugged them.

House squeezed her ass. They moved to the elevators.

When they arrived upstairs, Kuttner and Thirteen were there smirking.

Obviously, Cuddy called them.

They read what was on the whiteboard; it read congratulations on your engagement; House and Wilson.

It was in Kuttner’s handwriting.

That day they both did clinic duty.

It doesn’t matter, As they sat in the clinic; watching House’s portable TV.

They had each other.

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN; Guys, I am going to use House’s Birthday in The Socratic Method, so House’s Birthday is in January, not June.

 

A month later…

House sighed Watching Wilson sleep, he loved watching his best friend and partner sleep.

The phone rang, as they had a patient House answered thinking it was Kuttner or Thirteen.

“Hello.

”House grimaced. “Hi, Mom?”

He heard a chuckle. “Gregory Alexander House, Why haven’t you called? I missed you.” House groaned, 

“Been busy, Mom!”

“I can’t get a hold of James,” Blythe said sounding worried. 

“Why?” 

“Happy forty-ninth birthday, Greg,” She said. “And get a hold of James. I am at the Newark airport.” House sat there stun.

Wilson woke up to House rocking back and forth clutching the phone.

“House,” Wilson called. 

He remembered Blythe.

Why didn’t House want to see his mother? He thought.

“House,” Wilson said trying to catch House’s eye. “Come on, I can’t leave you here if you didn’t show awareness.”

“Wilson,” House said an in a minute. “I didn’t tell her about Us.”

“She loves you, House.”

House’s expression darkened.

“You have a loving family, Wilson. Sam and Maria are wonderful parents. I wished my relationship with them is like that.”

When House looked at Wilson he was surprised.

There isn’t pity in his expression, just sadness. 

After eating, they left their condo. 

They went to pick her up.

Out of nowhere, House asked, “What is it like to have a sibling?” Wilson sighed. “It's like our relationship minus the sleeping together, love & hate.”

“Yeah,” House said and stayed silent the whole drive to the airport. 

They parked the Volvo at the handicapped slot.

Wilson sighed; this can’t be good.

House and Wilson waited for Blythe at the check our counter.

When she showed, She gave them a big motherly love.

“Greg, James,” She exclaimed and to her son; “you looked better, Greg.” House accepted the hug.

“Wilson’s cooking is awesome.” 

Wilson smiled. 

They left the airport.

While they were in the car House’s hands snaked around Wilson’s.

They held hands.

Blythe noticed.

Wilson saw her face darken.

But she knew that House was gay.

After an hour, Blythe insisted to go to a hotel.

When the two got back House plopped himself in sofa and rock back and forth.

Wilson sat with him; he called Cuddy that House wasn’t doing good.

Wilson waited… 

Waited, 

And waited.

Three hours of watching House in a shut down was heartbreaking.

He wanted to call Blythe.

Then House fell asleep.

Two hours later 

House woke in a much better state.

“Wilson,” he called, while Wilson was in the kitchen making him something to eat.

“Yeah, House,” Wilson said, relieved.

“I want to talk to my mother.”

Wilson stopped in his tracks making the chowder.

Then he remembered what his father told him, James, House is an adult.

He took a deep breath, and said, “Okay, after we eat.” They ate.

After eating…

Wilson rode at the back of House’s Cam Am trike.

He contemplated a plan if this goes bad.

After a 10 minute ride; they were at the Hilton.

Blythe saw them enter.

She didn’t give them hugs. 

House was nearly trembling.

Wilson gave his arm a squeeze. 

“Gregory, James,” She said, formally.

They sat at the dining hall. 

“Well,” She asked after they order drinks.

House took a sip of water.

And spoke.

“Mom, James and I are getting a civil union, and I want my only remaining familial relations to be there.” 

Blythe pursed her lips. 

“I can’t do that, Gregory.”

“But Why?” House asked his voice a little broken.

“Because you are marrying a man, I don’t approve, my son is going to hell, And as a Christian, I can’t, I am sorry.”House just stared at her unblinking.

Then quietly, House stood up; “Wilson, Take me home.” He said, disappointment clear in his expression.

Wilson was outrage. How dare she disappoint her son like that.

Wilson glared at her. If she was a man, Wilson would have slapped her face.

“I am not done with you, you bigot.” 

Wilson led House out of the dining hall into the bike. Wilson rode home with House in front of the bike.

When they got home, Wilson called Cuddy.

Cuddy who was in the hospital answered, “Hello?”

“Lisa, Please come to our apartment, I need you.”

At this point, House was in a full on shut down. 

He was sitting there rocking violently.

Wilson closed his eyes.

Cuddy arrived after five minutes.

“Wilson,” She took a glance at House. 

“James, What happened, Is he okay?” 

Wilson sighed, “His mother called, for his birthday; I called her, turn out House hadn’t said anything to her about us. We went to the airport to pick her up. On the way back he held my hand; she saw, she insisted on getting a hotel room.”

“Are you all right, Wilson?”

“No,” He said wiping some tears off his face.

“Then, what happened?” She asked.

“We went to the Hilton; And check her in. We went home, House shut down the moment we got here then he woke up: He had the brilliant idea to confront her, that backfires, Cuddy, will you just stay here for a while? I need to confront Blythe."

Cuddy nodded.

Wilson grabbed his coat and jacket and the keys for the bike. And left.

He got to the Hotel, and straight to the front desk, the desk manager gave him Blythe’s room number.

When he got there he knocked. 

She answered.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He screamed at her.

She sighed, “You have no right.”

Wilson glared at her. “You have no right to talk to him like that.”

She glared right back at Wilson.

“You can be happy for him, or pretend to be for him, you’re the mother and he is the kid, why can’t you just go to a three-hour party and enjoy yourself and your son. IS THE CHURCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN SON?” Wilson screamed.

“You don’t understand, James.”

“Then explain to me, so that I can tell him if he wakes up from his catatonic stupor.” Wilson knew that he is scaring her but he wanted her to feel guilty. 

She looked at him, daring him to say a word.

“When I was a kid Greg’s uncle; Hank my brother we were extremely close. Hank was caught in a fire; If you know what I mean. He died cause he was a fag. James, It was my idea to bring him to a ‘camp; John just agreed.” 

Wilson’s expression soften when he asked. “Have you told him that? Cause this is unforgivable, he will never forgive you but you may have an explanation.”

She shook her head. “I’ll E-mail him.”

“No, I’ll bring him here, tomorrow.”

“Okay; Goodbye, James,” She said looking at Wilson.

—-

Wilson got their apartment and saw House asleep on the sofa and Cuddy puttering around.

“Did House fall asleep?”

“Yes,” she sighed. “I have a meeting at four, see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Cuddy.”

After Cuddy left, he helps House to the bedroom.

House woke up a couple of hours later to Wilson stroking his hair. 

“Wilson, it is like six.

”“House! Are you okay?”

House sighed. It hadn’t been a dream, he wasn’t dreaming his mother was in Princeton, he made a decision. “I don’t want to see her ever.” 

Wilson gave him an understanding nod.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

February 

House sighed waiting for Wilson to dress.

Today was their final day, before their Japanese vacation, their honeymoon.

Today was also their wedding.

He Is marrying his best friend.

He smiled. 

But first they need to go to work, they were finishing a case; signing discharged papers.

He was wearing a blue shirt, dark jeans, and a leather jacket, Nike air force ones

Wilson came out of the bedroom; he was wearing a pink shirt dark jeans and a leather jacket with lace-up boots.

He looked hot.

They left their condo for the final time; as unmarried men.

——

Wilson sighed as he and Cuddy, Chase and Cameron, he and House’s folks waiting for House to finish with monitoring their patient’s treatment. 

House was so late.

It was an hour and a half; surely House can’t be late. 

What if House decided not to come.

Cuddy sighed, squeezed his arm.

“James, He will be here, He is just running late.” 

“I know.”

House sat in his red Corvette. 

He was nearing the city hall.

Where he and Wilson were going to be married.

He felt an aura; he hadn’t felt this sensation in a long time.

He swerved to the left avoided hitting his car in a bus full of kids.

He blanked out.

A paramedic was shaking his shoulder.

“Are you alright, sir?”

He needed to say something, he knew that much.

“Its Dr. Gregory House, proxy Dr. James Wilson, 603-796-578, call number,” he told the paramedics while he was strap in.

“Do you know what causes it?” One of the medics asked.

“It was a Seizure.”

Meanwhile back at the Capitol.

Wilson sighed, House blew him.

He knew it.

Cuddy and their party stood around him.

Wilson’s phone rang.

“Hello, House?”

“It’s Dr. Andrei Nolan from St Sebastian’s, Dr. Wilson; there is a Gregory House who was brought here; via ambulance with a broken right hand and a broken rib, it punctures his lung. He was awake when he was brought here and told the medic he had a seizure?” The doctor told Wilson.

Wilson felt as though the world has been suck from under him. “Yes, look, did you do a CT or an MRI of his head?”

“Yes,” the ER doctor replied, “he had a healed skull fracture, which I assume cause his seizure?”

“Yes, that’s right, I am going to let one of our staff fax a copy of his medical records.” Wilson sighed.

He announced to the party, “House is involved in a car accident.”

Everybody’s face’s turned white, especially Blythe’s.

“I need to go see him.”

He left with Cuddy, Blythe, and the Wilson’s 

When he got their Wilson finds a nurse that directed him to a cubicle where House lay unconscious or asleep. 

Wilson took a deep breath.

He rubbed House’s arm. “House, buddy, open your blue eyes for me.”

House opened his eyes. “I am sorry,” House said quietly. 

“What?” Wilson thought that House was having a temporal lobe seizure.

House continued. “I went to a bar. I was so damm nervous.”

He was hugging House.

“House, Its all right.” 

Meanwhile, outside the cubicle, Blythe and Sam Wilson was talking.

“I loved my son, you know.” Said Blythe quietly.

“You hurt him too,” Sam said matter of factly. “Greg had been my patient for three years now, and when my son called me that Greg was catatonic because of the conversation he had with you; I wanted to scream my head off on you. Mrs. House, I care about him like a son.”

Blythe bowed her head in shame. “Greg told me that he didn’t want to see me.”

Sam sighed. “But you’re here. Just tell him what you told Jimmy in the hotel room. Not you decide to bring him to a conversion camp when he thought it was his father.”

She nodded and entered his son’s hospital room.

“James,” She told his soon to be child-in-law. “Can you give me and Greg a moment?”Wilson nodded and left House and his mother.

House sat there staring into space.

Blythe approached his bed.

“Mom, I have time to confront you now.” 

“Greg, just hear me out?” She said and sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair. “Did you know what happened to My younger brother Henry.”

“Uncle Hank,” House said then he thought for a moment. “Your brother was gay and he died of a hate crime,” House said and Blythe was stun.

She should have known that Greg would figure it out. 

“When your uncle was 20 he was in the marines with your father. Your father saw him and another Marine kiss.”House interrupted her. “I should have known, Dad hates me because he senses something wrong with me.” 

Blythe looked at him angrily. “No, your father tried to help them and it was the late 60’s he reported them to his commanders.”

House sounded dejected when he said. “Is Dad the one who ordered the whole thing.” 

“No,” Said Blythe, “He is the one who reported your uncle's impropriety.”

“So Uncle Hank was tortured,” House said. “What I don’t understand is that when I was like in my pre-teen years; you’ll take me to equality marches, but when I became. he saw gay porn on my bedroom closet you asked him to punish me.”

Blythe sighed. “Because I don’t want you to end up like Hank, Greg.

”It clicks in House’s mind. “The conversation therapy wasn’t Dad’s idea.” His mother shame choke voice answered. 

“Its mine, Greg, I don’t want you to end up like Hank.”

“Can you leave me alone now, I need to process this. Can you call Wilson.” She left and after a while, Wilson was hugging and kissing him.

——

House was discharged from St. Sebastian’s a day later. 

He and Wilson decided to not to go to Japan, as House’s hand will be in the way.

Their wedding was reset in three days.

House was quiet. 

His mood had been sober ever since the encounter with Blythe.

They cuddled in bed for 16 hours the first day.

Blythe House would not be at his son’s wedding.

She left, which was good for the House. 

Sam and Maria were staying at the condo with them. 

House and Wilson left for work on their wedding day.

House was on a wheelchair.

He can’t support his weight with his left arm. 

They left early.

The hired an officiator for their a wedding, Chase, who got his credentials two days earlier.

The bistro near House’s Baker Street apartment was available.

It was a gay bar.

Chase sat at the middle of the bar with House, Wilson, Foreman, Cameron, Cuddy, Taub, Thirteen, Browne, Wilson’s parents and secretary, Sandy.

“Okay,” Chase said clearing his throat. “Now we are gathered for the nuptials of Dr. Gregory Alexander House and Dr. James Evan Wilson.

”“So let's begin; House, Do you promise to love Wilson for reacher or poorer as long as you shall live?”

House rolled his eyes. “Yes,” He proceeded with his vow. “When I was with you I am loved.” He broke off unable to say a word because he was openly subbing in front of them. 

“So, Wilson, Do you promise to love House for richer or poorer as long as you shall live?”

“Yes,” Said Wilson clutching House’s stemming hand. “House, I love you, I have nothing to hide from you and you have nothing to hide from me. That’s why we work.” They kissed. 

They handed each other rings.

After the ceremony, they went to Atlantic City.

Wilson reflected as he slept tangled with House that he needed to thank Amber for the opportunity her death provided.

The end


End file.
